


Grey

by Miminfifi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Character Death, Denial, Fist Fights, Heartbreak, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miminfifi/pseuds/Miminfifi
Summary: He saw it coming. He saw it coming, but he didn't say a word.





	Grey

Gray, gray, gray, _gray_.

 

It was everywhere. Everything. All consuming.

 

That simple signal of death. But not his. No, no, the world would never be so kind. The death of another. Of one he cared about. Of _Bumblebee_.

 

He could see him laying there. Colour drained from his frame. Half of him crushed under heavy debris.

 

Yellow. Where was the yellow? Where did it go?

 

Why did it have to go?

 

He wanted it back. Wanted to see him smile again. That wouldn't happen though. He knew better. He'd seen war. Seen what it does. Seen the results.

 

He didn't like it. Not this time.

 

But maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was grey from cement dust. Maybe he was still due to unconsciousness. Not because... not because...

 

He needed to check.

 

He _needed_ to.

 

He ignored the optics that trailed his movements. Dashed through the crossfire of the battlefield. None of that mattered. None of it. He had somewhere to be. He had to get there and he had to get there now.

 

Why did he seem so far away? He should've been there by now. He should've been.

 

Then he was. Another mech would've purged their tanks at the sight. At the gaping hole where his spark chamber should've been. At the rustic scent of energon pooling under the bot. At the unseeing gaze of blackened optics.

 

He was right. He didn't want to be.

 

Bumblebee was dead.

 

Blitzwing let him die.

 

Didn't warn him. Not even when he saw Lugnut's punch coming. And for what? A place in the Decepticon army? To keep their secret safe? It wasn't worth it.

 

_It wasn't worth it._

 

He was on his knees. He wasn't sure when that happened. He didn't care. He didn't care. He didn't care!

 

He could feel coolant filling his eyes. See it blurring his vision. He let it fall. He let himself be weak. He knew others could see. He knew there would be questions, accurate assumptions. But he just... he couldn't... care.

 

Not when someone he'd let get so close... someone he'd cared... _loved_ so much...

 

He could see the truth, but it was a lie. It had to be.

 

"This isn't funny, Bumblebee," He chided, trying to ease the worried edge in his tone, "Hop on up, will you?"

 

There was no response. He refused to acknowledge the gaping wound. Because maybe, just maybe, if he ignored it, it wouldn't exist.

 

He reached out with a trembling servo, a red grin now splitting his faceplates. Bumblebee felt cold. So very, very _cold_. But that was alright. He could fix that!

 

With a chuckle, he pulled Bumblebee close, holding him tight against his own frame. The cold was permeating into his own frame, that was good though! It meant his little Bumblebee was getting all the warmth he needed! Then he'd go back to being yellow and- and smiling and laughing and he wouldn't be gray! So it was good! It was good. It was... good?

 

His smile flipped into a scowl. His optics were still dark. His chasis was still grey. His plan was foolproof so why wasn't this working?

 

_Because he was gone._

 

No! That was wrong!

 

"It's wrong, isn't it, Bumblebee?" He cooed, pulling the bot closer to himself, wrapping his arms tighter and disregarding the feeling of energon seeping down his chasis, "You're still online!"

 

"Blitzwing!" Lugnut bellowed, he found himself faintly aware that the battle was still going, that Lugnut was still battling all those other puny Autobots, "What are you doing!? We were told to fight by the _glorious_ Megatron! Do not defy him!"

 

"Yes... Megatron..." Blitzwing answered, a calm haze washing over him as he allowed Bumblebee's corpse to slide back into it's crater, "He'd be so proud of you. After all, you managed to offline an Autobot."

 

He stood up slowly, turning thoughtlessly to the sight of Lugnut being flanked by the four remaining Autobots, "The tiny, little bumblebot. You wouldn't even know his name, far too insignificant for the likes of the loyal Lugnut."

 

Faintly, he heard one of the Autobots ask what the frag he was going on about. Another asked where Bumblebee had gone. Why he wasn't back yet.

 

How had they missed it? The violent scream, the crash. Could they really be so absorbed in the battle that they didn't notice the death of their own comrade? Surely not.

 

"What are you going on about? Fight with me!"

 

"You want to fight?" Blitzwing asked, feeling his own anger truly begin to bubble away below the surface, "So be it."

 

Red swarmed his vision and he shot fire from his cannons. The Autobots dispersed as he began his assault, but he couldn't have cared less. His target was taking damage. Was being hit with fireball after fireball as he approached. He couldn't deny Lugnut's durability. Not after seeing him survive such a barrage.

 

"TRAITOR!" He screamed, "HOW DARE YOU DEFY OUR MASTER!?"

 

"WHAT WAS HIS NAME!?" He screamed back, slamming his fist as hard as he could into Lugnut's jaw, "TELL ME!"

 

Lugnut took a moment too long to recover. Blitzwing used that to his advantage and kicked Lugnut's stubby pedes from under his bulbus body. It wasn't a second before he was digging the heel of his pede into Lugnut's faceplates, pushing his helm down to the side.

 

"You can't," Blitzwing growled.

 

"RELEASE ME!"

 

"I should've known."

 

Lugnut swung his arm with a speed that seemed impossible for his build, successfully beating Blitzwing off of him. The familiar sound of air roaring past him erupted in his audials, then it stopped, replaced with the thunderous creak of his chasis denting as he crashed into something more solid than himself.

 

The other Decepticon was already charging at him by the time he regained equilibrium. He rolled out of the way with a bit of difficulty, but managed to move just in time to avoid being crushed under the weight of the hulking frame. Lugnut, dazed now by the crash, didn't seem to notice as Blitzwing appeared behind him. Didn't begin fighitng back until Blitzwing had already grabbed his arms and begun pulling, pede paced firmly on his lower back. But it was too late, he could hear the joints creaking, wires snapping with a solid _thud!_

 

And Lugnut's agonised scream? _Delicious_.

 

The sight of energon gushing, the feel of it splattering, the glow of it pooling... It made him smile. Lugnut would suffer for what he'd done. He'd bleed to death, slowly and painfully, knowing he'd failed his precious master.

 

"Oh maybe we should eat him!"

 

All five of Lugnut's now hazy optics focused on Blitzwing. Took in the sight of his traitorous comrade. The one grinning like a madman.

 

_No_.

 

He kicked out his pede. It tapped against Lugnut's helm with a clang.

 

"You... _defect_! How-"

 

He shoved his pede in Lugnut's intake, pushing down harder and harder until his lower jaw snapped off completely. Another scream pierced the air.

 

"We always thought you talked too much," He stated absently, "Thought it would be your downfall."

 

Garbled words spilled from his intake. Something along the lines of "Who?"

 

"Bumblebee and I of course! We'd talk and complain and-" His grin disappeared, turned into a frown, "And now he's offline. And we can't snuggle anymore... And it's your fault."

 

His optics narrowed, face falling flat but remaining pitch black as Lugnut turned gray. Just like Bumblebee. Bumblebee... He needed to warm him back up!

 

He kicked the energon off of his pede and headed back over to Bumblebee. Tiny Autobots stood in his way. Shouted and screamed in an attempt to get him to stop moving. It didn't work. He didn't want it to. He wanted to hold Bumblebee and warm him up. He wanted to see him smile. To watch as he dozed off laying on his chasis.

 

To the obvious disgust of the Autobots around him, he sat down and pulled Bumblebee into his lap, curling around him as much as he could. He just needed to wait. He'd warm up again.

 

"L-Let him go!" The green one shouted. Bumblebee was close with that one. Bulkhead?

 

"No, I've gotta warm him back up. That way he'll be yellow again!"

 

"That's not..." The red and blue one began, "That's not how it works."

 

"Yes it is! Shut your intake!" He snapped, sharp teeth very on display, "He'll be okay!"

 

He would! He would. Right?

 

He stared down at Bumblebee. He was still gray. He looked over at Lugnut. Gray. That colour was everywhere. He hated it.

 

His optic landed on the red and white Autobot. The one Bumblebee called 'Docbot', "Can you fix him?"

 

He stared for a moment, a long moment, then shook his helm, "No."

 

Red flooded his vision, "You didn't even try!"

 

"He's missing his spark chamber," He explained, "There's nothin' I can do."

 

"Perhaps the key could fix him?" The black and gold one, Prowl, suggested.

 

They continued to talk amoung themselves. Throw suggestions in the air. Bicker. He couldn't have cared less about what they had to say. They'd said all they needed to. They'd told him the obvious. Bumblebee couldn't be saved. He'd be gray forever. Buried deep in the dirt of this planet and left to rust.

 

And if he had just said something, he'd get to see that smile again.

 

He couldn't be here Not anymore. He gently placed his helm against the much smaller one, the cold one, "Rest well, Bumblebee."

 

With that he gently put the gray chasis of a bot he loved on the ground and walked off. He didn't know where. Just... Just not here. Never again.


End file.
